


Charity Case

by Madquinn13



Series: Sam and Beth Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth tries to help but instead ends up insulting Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Case

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is completely different from the game, no one died, the prank was avoided, Sam and Beth found Hanna in time.

Hannah was tired of seeing her sister on her best friend. She has walked in on Beth and Sam more times then she could ever count. She kept rolling her eyes at them and telling them to lock the fucking door, even though half the times they weren’t in a room with a door to begin with.

Unlike those two, she was actually looking forward to, and had some what planned their wedding already which annoyed both because neither of them had discussed or even wanted to talk about marriage until after they each had their own degrees.

They knew where they would go to school now, Beth going to Vancouver while Sam would be moving to Toronto.

“We’re not going to opposite sides of the country.” Beth pointed out, Sam’s head was in her lap as they laid on the couch in the entertainment room in the Washington house.

“Nope, just half way.” Sam looked up at the brunette just staring at Beth trying to commit every milometer of her face to memory.

“How are we going to break it to Hannah?”

“I don’t know, I mean she knows already where I’m going, she read the email before I did.” Sam laughed.

“What are you going to do with your place?” Beth asked wanting to be serious for a few moments.

“I can’t afford to pay rent for a place I won’t be living in.” Sam sighed. “You know I have a hard enough time keeping up with everything now, without the extra charge of a dorm and text books, I’m stuck with having to take out a loan to pay for everything, I don’t want to use more than I absolutely have too.”

“It’s too bad, I love your place.” Beth gave a small smile. It annoyed and angered her so much that Sam’s father was fine with all of that Sam had to do just to live when he could more than take care of it all. But Sam would never ask because it would cause her to go back on her values and morals which she absolutely refuses too and he refused to talk to her until she stopped painting him like a villain.

“It is nice; the price was right too when I needed it.” Sam shrugged. “I’ll just have to deal with everything one step at a time, even if it means figuring out what to do with my stuff when school is out.”

Beth let out a breath. “This isn’t meant as an insult, I know that you are more than able to take care of yourself without help. You made that clear when you moved out on your own when you were only fifteen. This is not charity, just a girlfriend who wants to do everything to make you happy.”

Sam prepared herself. “Well?”

“I would like to buy out the lease from you. So no matter what you have the apartment and you don’t need to rent out a storage unit for your furniture.” She tried to explained, Beth knew what was going to happen. Sam would be pissed

Sam just stared at Beth before getting up off her lap completely.

“Once I move out buy it if you want.” Sam was now off the couch and looking for her things.

“What are you doing Sam come back.” Beth was up now too frowning at her girlfriend not fully understanding what she did wrong. She told her it wasn’t charity.

“No. Beth you don’t get it. I don’t want your help in this. It’s like you learnt nothing from our fights about this exact thing!”

Beth tried to remember the last time they fought over Beth’s helping. It was Sam’s sixteenth birthday. Beth had never been to Sam’s first apartment, but Hanna had been. She told Beth that Sam didn’t have anything from when she still lived with her parents. Her dad didn’t let her take her clothes or her own bed. So Sam was currently living in a small two room apartment. The bathroom was small and falling apart and the kitchen, living room, dining room and bedroom were all in the main room. Her bed was an air mattress that she literally bought at a yard sale. Hanna’s gift was literally hiring a lawyer to go through all the proper channels for Sam to legally be emancipated and get the help she needs to have a decent living situation. Beth thought that as her girlfriend a good gift would be a high end comfortable futon and new tv.

Sam was angry with Beth but not Hanna. Hanna meant to help but going one step and getting Sam that help she literally had no way to get, lawyers cost money and she didn’t have spare money to pay for them. Beth just thought that she’d pay for things that she thought Sam wanted but couldn’t afford.

“I still don’t think I did anything wrong! I got you a great bed so you could actually get a decent night sleep, but also so you’d finally have a couch in that small space and a tv!”

“I didn’t want your charity then and I don’t want it now!” Sam yelled. Hanna came running down the stairs at the sound of the fight.

“Sam come with me so we can talk this out okay.” Hanna pulled Sam back upstairs with her glaring at her sister. “You sit there and figure out how to be a better girlfriend. You two are going to be spending months apart, you don’t want to end it now on this note.”

* * *

 

Hanna had Sam lying down on her bed with her. Sam just explained what brought the fight on and Hanna was trying to make it better.

“I’m sorry sweetie. Beth doesn’t really get it.” She sighed. “Listen, if you need a place to keep your furniture, we have a huge warehouse that holds most of our old stuff, I can check to see if you can affordably rent some of it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hanna didn’t know why it was so hard for Beth to see where the line was, Sam didn’t want charity in any form, but she would let someone help her. No charity but helping using resources that are just out of her reach (not including money). Hanna was already checking with her Dad, when she mentioned that Sam is going to insist on paying rent he said fine but no more than twenty a month and only if she has all her other expenses paid for first. If she has to pick between food or school stuff, or hell even a night out with friends than he could forgive that month of rent. As far as her father was concerned Sam was his third daughter. When Hanna relayed the information to Sam she agreed knowing that she couldn’t fight him on it.

“I’m not trying to pick sides…okay I have picked a side and it’s yours but honestly I think Beth just wants to make everything easier for you. I mean she wants you to have everything easy and perfect. I understand that you need to be able to take care of yourself and not have to relay on other’s help just to survive but I know that’s not what she meant. All she wants is for you to be happy and have anything you could possibly want.” Hanna smiled.

“Am I being too harsh on her? I mean we literally fought about this before and she’s still doing this.”

“I think you guys need to talk about this yourselves.” Hanna offered. “But no matter what I’m here whenever you need to bitch about her.”

“You’re the best Hanna.” Sam grinned pulling her in for a hug.

Beth knocked on the open door offering a small smile, one hand behind her back.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Yeah you can come in.” Sam answered after being poked by Hanna letting her know it was up to her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how you could take that. I know that you don’t like people trying to do things for you. Honestly I just wanted to make sure that no matter what you always had a place for you to go to.”

“It’s okay, I get it. You meant well but Beth I can’t keep telling you that I don’t want your charity, even if it isn’t meant as charity.”

“I know, from now on before getting you non-food based gifts I’ll check with Hanna.” Beth smiled. “But I did also get you these just in case you needed extra convincing to forgive me.” Bath held out the box from the vegan bakery.

Sam took the box giving Beth a kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay. We’re getting dinner later right?”

“Of course. I’ll pick you up at seven okay?”

“Sure thing. I’ll see you later Han.”

“See ya Sam.”

* * *

 

The couple were now lying on Sam’s bed, her new and second apartment, that actually had a bedroom, the living room was still the same four walls that made up everything but the bathroom.

“I really love this place.” Beth sighed looking around the room, her legs still tangled with the sheets and Sam’s legs.

“I know me too.” Sam leaned over the small distance to kill her shoulder, still covered in the thin sheen of sweat that came from their love making. “Maybe I’ll just get a subletter, another student. I mean worse case I’ll need to figure out something during winter break.”

“Winter break you’re staying with us in the lodge on the mountain like we do every year since we’ve been together.” Beth almost said since you moved out but she knew not to mention it.

“And summer break?”

“We’ll go to the lodge in the mountain and make youtube videos to pay for what our scholarships won’t.”

“Sounds perfect.” Sam yawned nuzzling into Beth’s neck. Beth just held Sam tighter ready to fall asleep.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Before Sam fell asleep she heard her phone buzz and checked it. “Hanna just sent me pictures of our engagement and wedding rings, the dresses and a list of our catering.”

“I already tried to talk to her it’s your turn now.” Beth groaned taking the phone to check it out what her wedding would look like. “Although I do like my ring, and your ring is something I’d pick out for you.”

“Hanna did say it was a fair trade diamond.”

“Yeah, when we get to that stage, get me that ring.” Sam plugged her phone back in to the charge before going back to her usual sleeping position of nuzzled into Beth.

“Are we at that stage now?” Beth asked biting her lip half hoping Sam was already asleep, even though it was only seconds later.

“Almost. We be finished school and living together already. Baby steps Beth.”

“Okay. Sounds right.” She grinned kissing Sam’s shoulder.


End file.
